


A Phone Call Away

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rhea doesn't allow you to touch yourself, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, at the end kind of, i might make a part 2, its my brand now, mentions rhea packing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: You and Rhea have a routine, and tonight's no different.





	A Phone Call Away

Rhea had told you she wanted to talk to you after the Royal Rumble. It had started to become a tradition for your girlfriend an you. Talk on the phone after each pay per view, and each episode of NXT. Of course the two of you would video chat every other day (especially since she was on the road a lot now). She loved hearing your voice, and you loved hearing hers as well. 

When the Royal Rumble pay per view came on, you turned it on. She had told you to watch (but wasn't too specific on why), and you were more than happy to. As it went on, you watched, not sure what you were waiting for. When the countdown for the twenty-fourth entrant began, you sat back. But when your girlfriend's entrance music came on, you were thrilled. Rhea looked absolutely stunning, and the fact you were able to see her on a main roster pay per view, you were proud.

As soon as she was eliminated, you shot her a quick text telling her to call you as soon as she was in her hotel room. You missed her voice, and her face, but soon you were going to be able to see her.

An hour later, when your phone began ringing, you quickly answered it. “Hey baby,” Rhea said as you put your phone on speaker.

“Hey, I'm so proud of you! I wish you gave me a heads up though!” you say with a playful tone.

“Thank you! But don't sass me, Princess,” she hummed, and you bit your lip.

You knew she was smirking without even seeing her face. Rhea and you had been dating for two years now, and it still made you weak at the knees when she'd call you pet names.

You decided to change the subject, “You looked so good out there. I wish I was there to see it in person,” which earned you a soft chuckle from Rhea.

“I wish you were too, not only to watch me kick ass,” Rhea said. “But also to fuck you in my hotel room afterwards.”

You couldn't help let out a gasp, your mind went blank as you tried to figure out a good response.

“What's the matter, (Your Name)? Cat got your tongue?” Rhea teased, and you cleared your throat.

“N-no, just really wish I was there. I bet you're packing now, aren't you?” you asked, trying not to be too loud. 

“You know me so well, mm, I'd be having you on your knees for me.” Rhea continued. “Begging to even wrap your lips around my cock.”

“Please,” you breathed.

“Please what baby? You want me to continue? You wanna touch that wet pussy? Be more specific.” 

“Both, I wan-I need both,” 

“I'll continue, but you're not touching yourself until I see you. Understood?” Rhea asked, and you but your lip.

“Yes,” you moaned.

“Yes _what?_ ” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” Rhea praised. “Such a little slut, I bet you're so desperate to touch aren't you?” 

You let out a small whimper, “Oh god, please Daddy? I'm not going to see you for two weeks!”

Since Rhea was on the road a lot, you were able to see her two times a month. Just thinking about not being able to come, made you want to disobey.

“Absolutely not, slut. It's just makes the wait worth it.” You stayed quiet, hoping she'd give into you. “Answer my question, I want you to tell me. _Say it._ ”

You closed your eyes, “I'm so desperate, please I just-” 

“You want me to fuck you until you forget your name? I wish I was there, I'd have you ride my cock.” Rhea gasped, and you knew she was getting herself off to the thought.

“I'd love that, Daddy,” you whine as you began to hear Rhea's quiet moans. “I know you love it, or when you fuck me against the wall only to be held up by your arms.”

If you weren't allowed to get off, you wanted to help Rhea still. Two weeks would go by fast (you'd hope).

“Fucking hell-” she moaned. 

“Are you going to come for me?” you asked.

“I am, Princess, and w-when I see you, I'm going to fuck you so hard.” 

You listened as Rhea fucked herself, and all you wanted to do was help her come. She knew you were listening, wanting to be in front of her. With a loud moan, Rhea came as you listened. 

As she calmed down, Rhea let out a laugh. “I bet you're soaked, aren't you?” 

“Very.” 

_”Good.”_ Rhea said. “Two weeks will fly by so fast, and when it does, I'll have you on your knees in no time.”

You whined, wishing she would give you what you wanted. But that's what you loved about sex with Rhea, she kept you on your toes.

“I love you Rhea,” you smile to yourself as you say it.

“I love you too, (Your Name). Also, when I do see you, you're getting the biggest hug,” Rhea paused. “I missed you tonight, wished you were front row.” Rhea admitted, and you could hear her setting what sounded like the strap onto a table.

“I wish I was too, but I'll be at the show in two weeks,” 

“I'm glad, you got the tickets in the mail right? Front row?” she asked.

“Yeah! Came in the other day, I was going to call you, but you were at the gym with Toni.” 

“Good,” Rhea said, pausing to what it seemed like thinking. “You're going to enjoy the show, I can't tell you exactly what's going to happen. But I know for a fact, you'll love it.”

The thought of watching her wrestle live made you even more impatient to see her. “I know I will, and if you win, I'll do something special for you.” 

“Mm, I'll make sure I win then.”

You were hoping she would win, but either way, she made you proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly I've never written Phone Sex, so this isn't my best writing but I love dom rhea so so much.


End file.
